This invention concerns a kind of manually codeable cards for card readers. So far cards for card readers have usually been made by using a punching card machine which punches a lot of different combination of transparent and opaque holes in a card, in other words, a coded number in a card. So without a punching card machining a card cannot be made a card having a coded number, and it is not so convenient in using a card for a card reader.